


What the Universe Wants

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Season 1, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz and Jemma don't understand why their soulmate colors are so pale. Maybe they are just waiting for the universe to complete the picture for them.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	What the Universe Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> Written for @aosficnet2 AOS AU August -- and I'm only a few days late here with a soulmates fic. Prompted by the lovely @florchis.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to the wonderful @agentofship <3

The first time they spent the night together it was an experiment. Too much gin and no reason to stop. Their hands had bumped each other’s more than once over the years while working in the lab and the little streaks of color were something they never mentioned. 

Everyone knew that the colors that swirled over your skin when your soulmate touched you were a sign of the love you shared. They were colorful and bold, a physical embodiment of your connection. The pale streaks that formed on their skin when their bodies were pressed together, joined in the most intimate way, were neither of those things. 

“I do love you, Fitz,” Jemma assured him. Looking around the flat they’d shared, their belongings carefully packed into boxes now that they were going into the field, there was no denying that fact. They’d shared a life together, just as close as if they had been soulmates, not needing anyone else to be a part of their relationship.

“I love you, too.” He pulled her closer, keeping her body warm as their passion cooled. A pale rainbow radiated from where their bodies touched, but it wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen. “What do you think it means?”

“Scientifically? I have no idea. I’ve never heard of colors reacting like that. Not fully formed— ” Jemma straightened up a bit and he had to tug her back beside him to keep her in bed. Knowing her, she hated the fact there was something she didn’t understand and was about to get up and do some research. But he didn’t want her to leave his side. 

“No, not exactly…”

“It doesn’t have to change anything.” Her voice was softer and he knew she understood his question. The way she always understood him. “We’re best friends. We love each other. We’re going into the field. We weren’t soulmates before tonight so it doesn’t change anything that we aren’t now. But I do choose you, Fitz. No matter what the universe says.”

He let her pull him into a kiss, not needing any more words. But long after she’d fallen asleep, safe in his embrace, he thought about what she’d said. He was glad she’d chosen him, but it would be more comforting if the universe agreed.

* * *

When Skye joined the team, Fitz felt an instant attraction to her. She was exciting, daring. Different from Jemma, but not in the important ways. When he deposited her belongings in the bunk next to his, he had a moment’s thought for what it might be like to kiss her. Obviously being in the field was messing with his head. As soon as he was alone with Jemma in the lab he pressed his lips to hers, feeling grounded again with the feeling of being so close to her. 

“What was that for?”

“Just missed you is all.”

Jemma didn’t say anything, but she tilted her head to the side as she studied him in that way that always made him feel like she saw more than he’d like.

* * *

When he finally kissed Skye, it was with Jemma’s full knowledge, as part of a mission. The feel of her lips on his sent sparks of awareness through his whole body, but only pale yellows and oranges spread from their fingertips. Even in the short time they’d known each other, she’d become an important part of him. He honestly couldn’t imagine a life without her. 

But every time he thought of Skye, he felt like he was being disloyal to Jemma. Even though she’d encouraged experimentation — how were they to learn more about their colors if they didn’t? — he knew this was something else. Something bigger. Jemma had chosen him in spite of the universe, and now he was choosing someone else. Not instead of. But in addition to. And the universe didn’t want him to be with Skye either. Aside from the single kiss that sometimes kept him up at night, there had only been innocent touches, their fingers brushing accidentally or a hand reached out to steady one another. But every time there were only pale swirls of color. 

He was starting to think there was something wrong with him. Some reason why he didn’t have a soulmate.

It was enough to make him grumpy. 

He’d been working on reducing the weight of the night-night gun. Ward had insisted it was still an ounce too heavy. But the more he worked, the more agitated he became. It wasn’t fair. And honestly, it had been getting more and more difficult. The more they worked together, the closer they all became, and the more certain he was that Skye was incredible. He’d known she was funny and beautiful as soon as he’d met her. But she was also smart and loyal. Every bit a part of the team as everyone else. 

And yes, he was also a little jealous of the friendship between Jemma and Skye. They had become best friends. Not exactly best friends in the way that he was best friends with Jemma. At least he didn’t think they were.

As if he’d summoned them with his thoughts, he heard their voices, faint, but coming his way. 

“No way! You’re practically psychically linked.”

“I’m entirely certain. You can ask Fitz if you don’t believe me.”

“How can you be so sure? Did you —“

“Yes. We did. And no. No colors.” Jemma paused before correcting herself. “Well, hardly any colors.”

“Have you ever thought about —“ Skye’s voice was pitched low and Fitz knew he was intruding on something he wasn’t supposed to overhear. He tuned them out, but that feeling of jealousy only intensified. 

By the time they entered the lab, Fitz was frozen, a blush on his cheeks. Both women looked at him, knowing smiles on their faces. 

“Uh… hi.” Real smooth. He was lucky they still even talked to him with how he flirted. But Jemma loved him. He had that at least. Until she found her true soulmate. 

“Hey, Fitz.” Skye came to stand beside him, reaching for his hand.

“Oh, I see what you mean. You seem to have the same bond with Fitz that I do” Jemma’s words were calm, clinical. And he hated them. Hated how he could sense the hurt beneath them.

“Jemma —“

“No, it’s quite alright.” She frowned. “We should probably investigate this further. There might be implications —“

“Jemma...” Skye’s eyes shifted back and forth between them, a smirk on her face. “You don’t know what that means?”

“What? No, of course not. The soulmate bond should cause —“

Skye pulled Fitz towards Jemma, and he felt his body reacting in spite of himself. “Kiss him.”

“What?” Jemma sounded shocked, and Fitz almost smiled at how easily Skye had done it. He’d only heard that tone a few times over the years. Jemma was pretty unshakeable, but Skye seemed to get under her skin too. It made him feel a little better about his own reaction to her. 

“Just do it.”

Jemma didn’t move, so Fitz leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to hers to stop the words trying to form. He felt the same spark he always did. The certainty that they belonged together settling into his chest. But Skye’s hand in his added a new dimension, a tingling over his skin and an extra flutter is his belly. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about her. About them. But he had no idea what this meant. 

When he pulled back, feeling awkward again after realizing he’d been moving his hands down Jemma’s body with Skye standing right there, it was to see Jemma’s eyes wide with shock. A kaleidoscope of color streaked her cheeks. Skye held up his hand where color bloomed over their joined fingers. 

“But...but…” Fitz couldn’t do anything but sputter. 

“Missing pieces of a puzzle,” Jemma mused. 

“Yeah,” Skye agreed. “I had started to wonder after the looks you both gave me.”

Jemma leaned towards Skye to catch her lips in a kiss, already more heated than the one Fitz and Jemma had shared. He watched in awe as brilliant reds and blues spread over Skye’s face. 

“I…we...I mean —“

“I love you too,” Skye said, as they pulled him into a hug. 

It turned out that maybe the universe knew what it was doing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
